PC:Alek Spellfury
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Fluff Description: Height: 5' 10" Weight: 141 lb. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Skin: Tan Alek is average height and weight. He has eyes that look like the deepest blue gems. He has tan healthy looking skin. His black hair comes down past his eyes, but he is constantly pulling it out of his eyes. Background: Alek doesn't know much about his past or ancestry, only that he descended from a cave dragon. He woke up one day remembering only this about himself. He began searching far and wide for answers about who he is. When he heard about the hangman tavern, he rushed there hoping to find answers about his draconic ancestor. While he trusts mortal races enough to travel with them, he doesn't believe they will tell him the truth about who he is. He believes that the dragon that sired his line is the only one who can give him the answers he needs to find. Hooks: 1) Alek will go on any quest that he believes will help him to find information on the dragon, whose name he doesn't even remember. 2) If Alek hears a quest might reveal information about his family, he is likely to accept it. 3) Because of Alek's cave dragon blood, he loves to be underground. Adventures that take place underground sound good to Alek. Kicker: Alek's goals are to find out who he himself is, and find the only thing about his past he remebers, the dragon. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Saving Throws Attacks Basic Powers Burning Spray (At-will) Dragonforst (At-will) Thunder Slam (Level 1 Encounter) Heroic Effort (Human Encounter Feature) Dragonfang Bolt (Level 1 Daily) Class Features Dragon Magic (gain powers defined by you sorcerer power) *Draconic Power - You gain a bonus to damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Strength modifier. (+3) *Draconic Resilience - Use strength instead of dex or Int for AC when not heavy armor *Dragon Soul - Choose a damage type (thunder). You gain resist 5 to that damage type. *Scales of the Dragon - The first time you become bloddied durring an encounter, you gain a +2 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter. Racial Features *Bonus feat - You gain an extra feat at level 1 *Bonus Skill- You gain a extra skill at level 1 *Human Defence bonus - You gain a +1 bonus to Fort, Reflex, and Will *Heroic Effort- You gain the "Heroic Effort" encounter power. Skills Feats *Level 1 Bonus feat: Arcane Familiar (Gain dragonling familiar: Speed:5 fly 6 (hover) Constant benefits: Alek can read and write Draconic, Hwne Alek spends a healing surge, he regains 2 additional hit points. Active Benefits: Dragon's Breath: Once per encounter, Alek can use his dragonling's space as an orgin square for a close blast arcane attack power.) *Level 1 feat: Arcane Spellfury (+1 to attack rolls for one turn after Alek hits with a sorcerer at-will power.) Regional Benefits No regional benefits yet. I don't know where Alek is from so i havnt givin him any yet. Equipment Approvals Level 1 *I had to add the Approvals section myself, but that's no problem. You're missing the part of Heroic Effort that says you can apply it to skill checks. Also you can use any PHB2-style background you like, you don't have to choose a Regional Benefit. These are minor, so approved --WEContact (talk) 23:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) *Alek's Endurance skill is 1 too high (con is 10, not 12). His hp is also too high in the math section, but it's correct in the summary. I'll echo WEContact's comment about Heroic Effort, but that's relatively minor. Approved. Dekana (talk) 02:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Level 2 Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters